Welcome To Paradise
by dirtykinks
Summary: Dean and Sam after a hunt, they have a real reason to leave hunting behind them and not look back. One-shot. Mpreg.


OK, so besides everything I've been working on a want to make a few oneshots, so I've created a poll so you can help me chose some parings for them. Even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

Sam had laid his arm around his head eyes set looking out the window of the Impala as they drove by an unfamiliar stretch of farmland. It's been days of just fields and trees, but then again that's really all you see when you're going through the Midwest. Maybe a few small towns scattered here and there, but mostly fields and trees. He shuffled his hand up to press against his cheek as he turned to look towards Dean, who was as always, driving the Impala. One arm hung out the window of the other on the wheel, Led Zepplin playing softly out of the speakers, not really there to listen to but to distract from the lack of noise. They had just finished a hunt, but then again when weren't they just finished with a hunt, when they were starting a hunt that's when. But this hunt had really annoyed Dean.

" _What were you thinking? Oh wait you weren't!"_

" _Dean, what are you worked up about, nothing happened."_

" _Yeah nothing happened Sammy because I stopped that vamp from have himself a Sam snack."_

" _Either way nothing happened so let it go," begged Sam._

" _Fine. Get it the car."_

That was two days ago and Dean had barely said two words or stopped for more than a quick fill up on gas, food, and bathroom stops.

"Dean we need to stop soon to shower and sleep," Sam says from his side of the Impala.

"Fine."

'Fine' turns out to be six hours later at some dive in eastern Iowa originally named 'Motel.'

"Dean can we-" Sam says before Dean cuts him off by throwing a heavy bag at Sam's chest, before he turns around and walks into the bathroom.

It's another hour before Dean comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, skin still covered in a sheen of water, steam lightly billowing out of the open bathroom door.

"Is there any hot water left?"

"No."

"Thanks Dean," says Sam, sarcasm filling his voice.

"Your welcome."

"Is there anything else you'd like to do? Wait till you get dirty and sit on my bed? Wait till I have all the laundry done, and find some more?"

"No."

"Will you stop saying only one or two words to me at a time?" Asks Sam frustration coloring his voice.

"No."

"Come on Dean, I've apologised and apologised. What more do you want?"

"I want you to stop doing stupid things that you know not to do. Especially one's that put your life in danger," says Dean as he looks through his duffel bag looking for clean clothes.

Sam unable to think of anything to say in response stands there, arms at his sides not moving.

But that doesn't stop Dean from speaking again, "you know it's hard enough to do this job under normal circumstances. But now, it's even harder. I constantly worry, and I can't help it. So when you do something so stupid as cutting your skin open to attract a nest of vampires is beyond stupid."

"They had started to surround you, what was I supposed to do?" Asks Sam, as the throws his arms in the air.

"You're supposed to stay in the car, out of the way and if by a slim chance they find you, you take off in the car and protect you and the baby." Says Dean, nearly screaming in the end, his eyes pointedly staring at Sam's slightly rounded stomach.

"If I hadn't you might have died, and then were would we be. We would never be safe enough to stay in one place without you. We would be constantly moving, like we did as kids, and you know how horrible that was. Is that what you want for our child?" Asks Sam, eyes filling with tears.

"You know I don't. But that doesn't mean that you need to recklessly endanger both of your lives."

"Your right. But this is always gonna happen, no matter what. This town, that town. This monster, that monster. It's all the same, and it's always gonna be one, or both of us in danger. How long are we gonna do this? Till it's our child hunting with us, till one of us dies for some stupid monster, till it's our child they go after to hurt us? When does it end Dean?"

"You're right, as always. But where, we've been to nearly every part of the US. When we stop we need to find some place that we'll be safe," says Dean bringing up a good point.

"Maybe we could ask Cas?"

"You called?" Says a deep voice from behind them.

Sam and Dean turn to find Castiel standing in the middle of their motel room.

"Were you listening in?"

"Yes. I've been watching you more carefully since your child was conceived four months ago."

"Wait does that mean all of heaven knows about me and Sam?" Asks Dean, eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, but don't worry Dean, you to shall be kept safe. As soulmates your incest is wiped away. Add to the fact that because of your up bringing you would have never been able to be truly comfortable with any other than each other as mates." Says Castiel so matter a factly that you wouldn't think he was talking about two brothers in an incestious realtionship, and one of them pregnant.

"OK... so if you were listening, do you know where we could be safe?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna tell us Cas?" Asks Dean.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Canada."

"Canada?"

"Yes, Canada." Says Castiel as if that makes everything clear.

"Why Canada?" Asks Sam.

"When your ancestors came to the 'New World', some traveled north to what is now Canada and made parts of it magically sealed from demons and most supernatural creatures."

"Why haven't me or Sam ever heard about anything like this?"

"Well because it's old natural magic, the kind that was gifted freely to your ancestors, without the need to sell your soul to a demon. So we angels protect them for people like yourselves, or prophets and such so when they are discovered, they can be protected so they can do their jobs without fear of being hurt."

"So why now? Why not years ago?" Asks Sam.

"Because it couldn't be until you were both ready. You both would have fought and tried to escape," replies Cas bluntly.

"So when do we go, do we need to drive there?"

"No, we can go now if you like."

"OK, lets go."

Castiel gets closers and places his hands on both mine and Dean's foreheads, and we go from standing on barely covered floors to soft grass.

"Welcome to Paradise."


End file.
